dragons_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy (The Bonds Of Ice And Blood)
Icy is a guest character appearing on RenTheEarthDragon's Comic "Bond of Ice and Blood", taking place many years in the future. Since the fanoverse marged as one this version of Icy is now canonical future of herself in the story. Personality Much like her original version, Icy is kind and friendly and often hangs out with her childhood friends, she even married one of them. As an adult, she's much more mature and smarter. Most notably she has grown used to her weight, though that's likely because her husband likes her for her weight. Still might not be the brightest idea to call her fat especially when she's hungry. Biography Childhood Ever since childhood Icy was very fond of cookies, as a result she unsurprisingly gained a noticeable amount of weight in her teenage years. She tried to make a weight loss potion but her friend Basher, who likes her weight, instead tricked her into making a weight gain potion which made her a lot fatter than before. Over the years she gave up on losing weight and no longer minds being fat, although she still doesn't like being teased about it. Eventually she became a well known history teacher at the Warfang academy. Bonds of Ice and Blood One day Icy was teaching a class and explaining how "the black silent dragon" was stopped 40 years ago. At the end of the day she reminded the class of an upcoming trip to Avalar until she was interrupted by her belly growling very loud out of hunger much to her embarrassment. Just then Frozen, the class bully, mocked Icy and then Serena, which resulted in Serena beating him up. Icy however wasn't surprised and instead was thinking about going home and getting a big meal. The next morning Icy was preparing the kids for the trip. When professor Alfred arrived he asked if his children and nephew could join the trip which Icy agreed to. However several kids argued that Chillbert shouldn't be allowed to go on the trip. Icy and Alfred tried to calm down the kids but then it was revealed that Serena hadn't told the others that Chillbert is her brother, and Frozen told everyone that Serena was ashamed of Chillbert's wheel chair. Icy tried to calm down everyone but the argument escalated until Chillbert ran away crying. Icy angrily scolded Frozen for it, but to her surprise Alfred steps in and yells at Frozen out of rage and expels him form the school, a decision that Icy supports. Alfred then suggests to postpone the trip until next week, which Icy agreed to. In the epilogue Icy and her friend Starfrost took care of the field trip, which was a success. Gallery Icy Teaching Class Until The Bell Rings.png|Icy Teaching history until The Bell Rings Icy Belly Growls.png|Icy's Belly Growls hungrily in front of the whole class Icy Looks at Board.png|Icy checks that all the kids are present Icy and Alfred.png|Greets Professor Alfred Stop!.png Frozen How Dare You!.png Postponed.png